


A Prince's Promise

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, this is cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: Muku was quite vocal about how he viewed Itaru as an almost prince like being, for reasons unknown to everyone who knows him past the salaryman facade, and he often talked about how he thought that Itaru was so charming and handsome that it bled from what he considered to be unhealthy projection into a crush territory. Being alone, naked in the baths, with any of the others would have been awkward for the fact that he was self-conscience about his body but tolerable. But this was Muku… the same Muku who asked him to kabe-don him when he was in his Lancelot costume and who asked him if he could whisper in his ear that he was a prince and could do what he wanted after reading it in one of his mangas.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	A Prince's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My two prince boys sucking each other's dick? It's more likely than you'd think

“Itaru, you look just like a prince!” Muku’s soft voice echoed in the bath - of course, he didn’t expect that he would get much alone time in the baths, but he didn’t expect it to be cut so short. With his games under maintenance, he was free for the next 2 hours and decided that he could indulge in a good soak to kill time. 

“You’re done with practice already?” Itaru asked, watching as the younger boy joined him in the bath. 

“Oh, it was pushed until later tonight because Yuki and Sakyo went out to get materials for the costumes,” Muku smiled, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks as he relaxed on the bench, “I’ve never seen you outside of practices before, are your games not working?”

“Maintenance,” Itaru chuckled at the middle schooler’s awkwardness, but he knew that this should have been just as awkward for him. Muku was quite vocal about how he viewed Itaru as an almost prince like being, for reasons unknown to everyone who knows him past the salaryman facade, and he often talked about how he thought that Itaru was so charming and handsome that it bled from what he considered to be unhealthy projection into a crush territory. Being alone, naked in the baths, with any of the others would have been awkward for the fact that he was self-conscience about his body but tolerable. But this was Muku… the same Muku who asked him to kabe-don him when he was in his Lancelot costume and who asked him if he could whisper in his ear that he was a prince and could do what he wanted after reading it in one of his mangas. 

“Ah, well, it’s nice that we can share the bath together!” Muku said, leaning back and sinking until the water covered up to his shoulders. His eyes closed and he hummed contently, as his head fell back against the edge on the bath. Itaru was amazed by the middle schooler’s physique - like he was at that age, Muku was thin and willowy. But what he lacked in strength, Itaru knew he made up with his track skills. 

“Ah, I’m so sorry! I must be so ugly and now you can’t enjoy your bath because you have to look at someone as ugly and disgusting as me!” Muku cried out in a panic, once his eyes opened and he saw Itaru starting at him. He stood up, not attempting to cover himself as he tried to get out of the bath as fast as he could. Itaru swallowed as he watched the young boy’s cock bounce with his erratic movement and once again, Muku’s eyes followed Itaru’s line of sight and he gasped and covered himself with his hands. 

_ He was adorable. _

“Oh gosh, now you had to see my tiny, pathetic cock! You’re so handsome and you must be so disgusted by me,” Muku wrapped a towel around his waist and Itaru cleared his throat to get his attention.

“It’s cute, Muku,” Itaru said with a smile as the young boy blushed, “In fact, I like it.”

Itaru wasn’t lying - he was a bit of a deviant when it came to his  _ tastes _ . There wasn’t a shortage of shotacon that he could find and right now, he had the real thing instead of some blurred out comic to give his attention to. Muku was small, hairless either from shaving or just a lack of hair in general - but Itaru liked it.  _ A lot. _

“Ah, really?” Muku’s eyes widened and he reached to undo his towel, “If you’re sure, I’ll just get back in then!”

He sat next to Itaru this time - smiling as Itaru’s hand placed his hand on his thigh, squeezing as he hummed. A small part of him was telling him not to do anything or to say anything more. But he wasn’t really one for logical thinking.

“I-Itaru?” Muku’s voice cracked as Itaru’s hand moved further up, playing with his soft cock - the water making it easier for him to work. The young boy moaned and Itaru felt his cock harden in his hand, not growing by much, Muku’s hand wrapping around his wrist to stop him, “We’ll dirty the water if keep doing that!”

“You’re right,” Itaru hummed, letting go and standing up - smiling as Muku’s eyes fell to his half-hard cock with wide eyes. He sat at the edge of the bath, stroking himself to full mast as Muku watched, “Get on the edge.”

Muku nodded and followed his lead, sitting next to him and reaching to take his cock into his small, soft hand. He stroked slowly, testing the waters and Itaru wanted to thank whatever devilish saint was giving him this opportunity.

“You’ve ever done anything like this before?” Itaru asked and Muku shook his head, a faint pink on his cheeks as he looked up at Itaru through his lashes.

“No, but I’ve read books that had stuff like this before! You’re like the prince and I’m just a lowly street boy you use for pleasure,” Muku said and Itaru chuckled, he didn’t know what the hell the kid was readying but he was excited by his little stories of princes and knights so this must be perfect for him.

“Well, you just want to lean in and lick and suck,” Itaru said, tangling a hand in his hand and pushing his head down towards his lap and Muku let out a noise in acknowledgment as he held his cock straight - his tongue lapping at the tip with eagerness as the tip dug into the slit before he pressed a kiss against it. He was awkward, his movements unsure as he licked his way down his length with short strokes of his tongue, but Itaru was in heaven just having the boy in this position.

“Good boy,” Itaru muttered, leaning back and gently guiding his mouth back to the tip, “Just open your mouth for me.”

Muku’s mouth opened and Itaru cursed as he pushed into the wet heat, the young boy’s unpracticed mouth too small and the light scrape of teeth against him wasn’t completely unpleasant. He didn’t know how much longer he could last - having the real thing was much different than using his hand and pretending and he could already feel the build-up in the pit of his stomach. He tested the waters, thrusting lightly until he hit the back of the boy’s throat and Muku coughed around him - his fingers digging into his thighs but he made no attempt to pull away. 

“You’re going to swallow everything, okay?” Itaru said, pulling Muku’s hair back until the head rested between his puffy lips and his hands returned to the abandoned length of his shaft and he jerked Itaru off into his mouth, sucking gently until the first splash of cum hit his tongue. Itaru groaned, letting the boy work him through his orgasm - swallowing what probably was an extremely bitter load like he was made to do just that.

“Good boy,” Itaru praised, letting him go and Muku smiled happily at him, “Let me take care of you too.”

Itaru moved to knee on the bench, spreading Muku’s thighs and pressing a kiss against the boy’s tight balls and getting excited as the small cock twitched against his face. He licked up the short length, easily swallowing his entire cock and running his tongue along the length. He was sure that Muku had at least rubbed one out, so he expected that it was was going to be a long process but Muku whined as he pulled back to the head and gave one hard suck. The boy’s cum flooded his mouth and he swallowed it greedily, continuing to suck until he was sure that he got ever drop from his new little lover. 

“I-Itaru,” Muku breathed out, a lazy smile on his face as he pressed a kiss to his thigh, “Princes normally don’t do that sort of thing.”

Itaru laughed and shrugged. He wasn’t a prince, he was a freak. A pervert.

“You’re just as princely as I am, Muku,” He said, helping the boy back into the water to further relax - though Muku looked like he was past the point of relaxation and was living in pure bliss, “But princes aren’t allowed to touch other princes, so we have to keep this a secret.”

“Mhm, I won’t tell anyone,” Muku agreed, his eyes closing as he leaned against the wall, “It’s a prince’s promise. Don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments on my last spite work! If you enjoy these, feel free to drop a pairing in a comment because I love writing these a lot~


End file.
